Mowing the Lawn
by BlackPetals23
Summary: So...Amy snaps...Sonic doesn't care.


**Sonic and Amy belong to SEGA. Flash, Dash and Lily belong to me! Please enjoy and no mean comments! Thank you!**

* * *

"AMES!"

The motor shut off and emerald eyes glared at her husband. Sonic just walked on the grass without shoes, only clad in white socks and his jeans and white shirt. Amy was wearing her tan shorts that she wore everytime she mowed the lawn. With her peach tank top with a white one underneath, she swept her bangs back, "What?"

"That's not very friendly."

She just kept her glare, her hands on the handle of the lawn mower, "What do you want, Sonic?"

Sonic just folded his arms and tapped his foot, trying to mock her when the kids didn't have their report cards, saying they "accidently" lost them.

The pink hedgehog sighed, "What, sweetie?" trying on her best smile that was indeed fake.

Sonic just grinned and put his arms down, "The kids were wondering if the brownie mix on the counter was what you were gonna cook for us…"

She resisted the urge to moan in frustration. Why? Of all times they always had a question, it was when she was working. Amy was dragged in the past all of a sudden.

"_MOM!"_

_Amy put the clothes down in the basket and expected the littler mini-Sonic to run in with the bigger one. Just as she had predicted, Flash and Dash came in. The older one showed her the math problem, "He doesn't believe me when I say five plus five is ten."_

_Dash folded his arms, looking up at his brother while saying to his mother, "I know it's eleven!"_

_Amy sighed and put her hand up, "Dash, look at my fingers."_

_Dash did so. Amy moved each one as she counted, "One, two, three, four, and five. Five fingers on each hand, correct?"_

_He nodded, his arms still folded while Flash waited as patiently as possible._

_The mother put up her other hand, "Now if I have five fingers on each hand, and I add another hand. Then I'm left with ten fingers. Five plus five is ten."_

"_HA! Told you!" Flash pointed at his brother._

_Dash pouted and the real Sonic came in, "What's with the yelling?" the father looked from both boys to his wife._

"_Math problem again."_

"_What was it?" Sonic leaned on the doorway._

"_Five plus five."_

_Sonic shrugged and looked at Dash, "It's eleven._

_Flashback Ends_

Amy hadn't a clue why she thought of that because it happened three nights ago, but there was another one that happened just last night.

"_AMY!" _

"_MOM!"_

_Amy put down the spatula as she untied the apron, putting it on its hanger. She grabbed the little two year old's hand and walked with her into the living room. Sonic was in the rocking chair in the middle of the room. Dash was on one side and Flash was on the other as they watched both girls walk in._

_The little mini like Amy but with her father's dominant eyes just sucked on her thumb. Amy folded her arms, "What now?"_

_Sonic had the controller in his hand, "What's for dinner?"_

_Flash stood up, "He's lying! That's not the question we wanted to ask!"_

"_Trust me, Ames. You don't wanna know," Sonic shook his head slightly._

_Amy looked from Flash to his father, "What is it?"_

"_Where do babies come from?" Dash turned his body around._

_Amy just stared at Sonic, "You couldn't think of anything?"_

"_What do you mean?" Flash inquired, "You both had me, Dash and Lily," he pointed at his sister, "How do you not know where babies come from."_

_Dash gasped, "Did your parents hide it from you too?"_

_Amy grinned and pointed at her son, "That is exactly right, honey!"_

_Flash sat back down, "Well, when I find out, I'll tell both of you all about it!" he beamed and pointed at his parents._

_Sonic just groaned with his head in his hand, staring at his wife while she walked back in the kitchen, little Lily following right behind her._

_Flashback Ends_

"Ames?"

The rose hedgehog blinked, "Huh?"

Sonic was still standing in front of her, "I asked if we could cook it while you mow the lawn."

Amy just waved him off, "Sure, whatever," and turned to start the lawn mower again.

"Cool," Sonic shrugged and walked back up the steps, opening the door and disappearing.

Amy just ignored the cars passing her house while she finished the first half of the front lawn. When Sonic had told her he wanted a big yard for the kids to play in, she hadn't thought he meant _this _big. The kids didn't even play in it. Flash was always on the computer, Dash was playing video games with Sonic and Lily was _hopefully _being watched by Sonic at the same time, though Amy had her doubts.

It had to have been five minutes later when the door opened again.

"AMES!"

Amy just shut off the engine again and turned around to watch Sonic come down the stairs. Lily was taking it a little too slow for him so he picked up the girl and swung her on his hip.

"Where do you keep the pans?"

"The cabinet under the microwave," Amy did her best not to growl there.

So she growled when her husband and daughter disappeared back inside. Amy got the mower going again and went onto finishing the other half. Why? She asked the question to herself again.

Why did they always have this knack for interrupting her work? Asking questions that were so simple and already answered, but only if they listened the first time. She sighed. It was the price for having kids and living with Sonic the Hedgehog who just bought the house, didn't bother buying the kitchen supplies or laundry supplies that he always asked for.

He'd already asked where the spatulas were a million times, or what felt like it. Amy was sure he had known where to put the detergent by now, but no. He still kept it by the washer instead of in the cabinet under the giant sink in the laundry room.

"AMES!"

This time it was sung as the carefree Sonic bounded down the steps. Having already told Dash to watch his sister on the top of the steps, Sonic met Amy again as she stopped the mower, cutting the engine's roar once again.

"What?"

This time, Sonic ignored her tone, "Where's the timer?"

Though Amy was sure it hadn't been enough time for him to get a bowl and mix the things, she just sighed, "It's on the counter in the shape of an ice cream cone, remember?"

Sonic nodded, "Yeah, I know that part. I just looked on the counter everywhere for it. Even under the toaster which was like in the movies but anyways- I can't find it!"

Amy looked at Dash on the steps, petting the stray cats that found refuge in the bushes along the front of the house. Lily was sitting on the first step, licking….an ice cream cone. Amy pointed at their daughter, "What does that look like to you, Sonic?"

Sonic turned around and grinned, speeding over to his daughter, "Give me that, you cheeky little monkey," he picked her up as she giggled.

Her quills bounced as he opened the door, letting Dash go in first. Lily waved to her mother, "Mommy!"

Sonic just walked in, ignoring her as he held the slobbered timer that camouflaged into an ice cream cone with pink "ice cream" on top. Amy just waved a little to her daughter, her lips in a straight line before she started her mission on the front yard again.

Amy finished the front yard and started on the back. She stopped in front of it and gaped.

_Did we buy this big of house?_

Sonic had said he wanted a big house too…..but this back yard was bigger than the front. Almost two front yards combined. Amy groaned and started on her next journey.

Ten minutes into it, she had gotten one fourth done, working from right to left. Sonic came out back, "Hey honey!?"

Amy just kept going, '_Since I'm too far away, he'll think I didn't hear him. I can keep working and he'll find out the answer o his question sooner or later-'_

"AMY!"

Amy just jumped and looked at him. He was standing right in front of her again, also in front of the mower. She cut the engine off _once _again, "ARE YOU A MORON!? I'M TRYING TO MOW THE LAWN AND YOU WANT YOUR FEET CUT OFF!?"

Sonic just stared at her, "How do you turn on the oven?"


End file.
